Laser Tag Love
by Pigfarts My Arse
Summary: I lay on my bed that night, running a finger over my lips, remembering the feel of Scott's lips against mine. I turned over and thought, Well, there's nothing like spending a Saturday with a little bit of Laser Tag Love. Ever wondered how Olivia White and Scott Pickett started dating in What To Do, What To Do? Well, this story explains it all!


**This story explains how Olivia and Scott got together in What To Do, What To Do. You don't have to read that one first, but you should read it anyway because it's good!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth or laser tag. But I'm in love with laser tag.**

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

* * *

I was sitting on the couch alone reading a new book I had just gotten when the doorbell rang. Sighing, I got up and answered it.

"Scott!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Scott just smiled.

"Well, first of all, you might wanna get dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of shorts." Scott said, looking at my dress, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked, and Scott shrugged.

"Well, it's Saturday, and I'm having a small family reunion. But the problem is there is an odd number of guests playing, and we need even. So, I was allowed to invite somebody. So, you wanna come?" Scott asked, and I nodded, ushering him in.

"I'll be a sec." I said, running upstairs. I raced into my bedroom and changed into a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a black Lemonade Mouth t-shirt. I put my hair into a side French-braid and sprayed some perfume on. I put on my black Converse shoes (a birthday gift from Stella) and rushed downstairs after putting my phone into my pocket.

"Nice outfit, Liv." Scott said from behind me, and I smirked at him, taking in his appearance. He was wearing a black muscle shirt (which showed off his nice arm muscles... Wait, no!) with a pair of black basketball shorts and tennis shoes. He looked all laid back and everything, and I followed him out to his car.

"This is gonna be fun!" I said, and Scott chuckled lightly as we drove away from my house.

"You have no idea."

* * *

We got to Family Sports Center and walked inside.

"Scott!" A woman came up and tacked Scott into a hug.

"Hey, Aunt Krissa!" Scott said, and I smiled at her.

"You must be Olivia." Scott's aunt said. "Scott talks about you all the time!" I raised an eyebrow at Scott and let his aunt tackle me, and he shrugged.

"Alright!" Another woman said. "Let's start out by getting into pairs!" I was paired up with Scott, and I saw his Aunt Krissa partner up with what I imagined to be her husband. But who knows, right?

"Let's start our laser tag tournament!" The man next to her said, and everyone cheered.

"I don't know how to play laser tag, Scott!" I whispered, and he smiled.

"They'll tell you how to shoot someone when you're in the arena." Scott reassured me, but I didn't feel quite so reassured. We walked up the steps and went into a small arena that had two colors - red and green.

"Scott, you and Olivia will be on the red team." Aunt Krissa said, and we walked over to the red side of the room. Scott helped me strap the vest on, and then he showed me how to shoot the gun.

"You hold these two side buttons here at the front, and then you pull the trigger. When you shoot someone, you gain points. But when you get shot, you lose points. Sound good?" I nodded, and we got into position.

"Let the game start!" The announcer said, and the black lights turned on, causing the thread on my Converse shoes to glow brightly.

I followed Scott into green territory, and we started shooting other people. I used all sixty bullets hitting four people, getting them out. I ran back to my station to recharge and went back, only this time using a different route.

All too soon, the game ended, and the red team won.

"Yes!" I shouted in victory, and we checked the scoreboard.

"Whoa." A little kid - Scott's brother Elliott - said. "Who's Lizard on the red team?" I raised my hand timidly, and the kid laughed.

"She beat you Scott!" Elliott laughed, and Scott shrugged.

"Whatever." Scott said.

Then the red team was split into two, four people going to one team, and me, Scott, Aunt Krissa, and her husband stayed on the red team.

"Let the game begin." The announcer said once everyone on the loosing team left the arena, and we started shooting other people. Once we had win again, Scott had beat me big time with points.

"Now we go up against Aunt Krissa and Uncle Jacob." Scott said, and they moved over to the green team.

The game started up again, and we ducked and rolled and shot the green team into shame, getting ourselves about fifty thousand points.

"Now Scott, you have to go on the green team." Uncle Jacob said. "Whoever wins this round gets the grand prize, and then they get to give it away or keep it next year." I nodded, and Scott traded his red vest for a green one.

I walked back to my recharge station, determined to beat Scott and get the prize, whatever it was.

Then the lights went out, being replaced with the black lights. I was virtually invisible in my territory, and I stood there waiting for the eight minute game of laser tag to start.

"Let the game begin!" The announcer said, and I looked at my gun, seeing that I had gotten my sixty bullets and fifteen lives. I snuck forward, using the pillars to my advantage as I snuck up behind Scott and shot him three times. I immediately took cover as he threw shots at me too, and then we both ran back for our bases.

Since I was closer to my base, I recharged quicker and snuck into the green side of the arena. Scott didn't see me (that boy is so blind!) and I shot him a good nine times before he got me twelve times as I was running back to my base. We had about two minutes left in the game now, and as I came back from recharging, I noticed that we were even on points.

I shot him five times and he shot me five times as well, and we both ran back to our bases. Now we only had a minute left of the game. As I was running back to shoot him once again, I bumped into him.

"Olivia!" Scott said, and I inched closer without realizing it.

"Scott." I said, just as breathlessly, and he came closer as well.

"You having any fun yet?" Scott asked, and I laughed.

"Of course I am!" I said, and his hand rested on my cheek. "Guess what?" I asked, and he leaned forward.

"What?" Scott asked, and I smirked.

Startling him, I turned around, backing up and shot him on the sensors eight times.

"I win." I said, and the lights turned back on.

"Game over. Red team wins!" The announcer said, and I took off my vest, hanging it back onto its hook at the front of the arena and walked out the door.

I was immediately surrounded by Scott's family - something I myself didn't have - and I was handed a golden trophy from Elliott.

"You just beat Scott Pickett!" He said. "He's never been beat before!" I laughed and I took the trophy from his hands.

"Well, now he has." I said, and everyone laughed.

"Olivia." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Aunt Krissa standing behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"If you ever need a friend, or a mother," Aunt Krissa said with a knowing look, and I realized that Scott had told them about my family. "I'll be here for you." She pulled me into a tight hug (which I gladly returned) and patted my back.

"Thank you." I said to the petite little woman (who reminded me of Stella a slight little bit) and I turned to Scott.

"Let's get you back home." He said, and we got to his car.

* * *

Scott walked me up to my doorstep like a gentleman and I turned to him when we got to the front door.

"Thank you." I said. "I had a lot of fun." Scott smirked, coming closer.

"You interrupted me." Scott said, and before I could say anything, his lips were gently pressed up against mine.

Our kiss was sweet and gentle, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss a little bit as he placed both hands on my waist. After what seemed like forever, he pulled away.

"I can't wait to win that trophy from you next year." Scott said, and I laughed.

"Oh, it's on!" I said, and I gave him another short kiss before I tapped my phone ( a signal for him to text and call me) and walked inside of the empty house.

* * *

I lay on my bed that night, running a finger over my lips, remembering the feel of Scott's lips against mine. I turned over and thought, _Well, there's nothing like spending a Saturday with a little bit of Laser Tag Love._

* * *

**I hope you like it, because I think it's cute! I can't wait for the next one in this same universe about Ray and Mo called, Mudslide Gets Crushed.**

* * *

**Until next time!**

_**~*N.L*~**_


End file.
